The Shoob Chronicles: Book 1, THE TAIL OF RANDY CUNNINGHAM
by OceanObsessed
Summary: Randy has no idea what is going on. All he knows is that he IS NEVER. EVER. GOING TO IGNORE THE NOMICON AGAIN (yeah right :P). But now that Randy knows how serious the situation is, he will do everything in his power to stop McFist. Even if it mean gaining a NEW power that freaks him out...
1. Disclaimers

_**SPECIAL NEWS!**_

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! I'm backkkkk! ;D **

**I'm super sorry for not updating anything for so long, I had a lot going on and I've been super super busy with school...and I have sorta been sick in bed dying for the last couple months...but I'm gonna use this time of pain to *drum roll* WRITE FANFICS!**

**So I have an idea for a new story and I want to know what you guys think about it. **

** BASED OFF OF: It's a RC9GN fanfic (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) and if you haven't seen the show you should definitely watch it (It's on Disney XD, but it's sometimes considered an anime as well. So, you can watch it on those anime streaming sites. The show is meant for 12 year old boys, but me and (the sadly small fandom it has *tear*) think it is hilarious, dorky and super creative, but can also be suspenseful, bad ass, and the people of the fandom (the Fanjas) are the most hilarious, talented, artistic, creative, sweet people ever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or any of its characters. All rights and ownership of the characters go to Disney. **

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated T due to violence and language. **

**So, as seen in the show, Norrisville has a beach. Now, I absolutely LOVE the ocean or anything to do with water. Always have been, always will be. I play water polo, I'm a competitive swimmer, and I'm a diver. My dad has the same love for it, so I think that's where I got it from. AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED... ****i have an obsession with merpeople :3.**** ANYWAY...They RC9GN writers have only featured this beach once, and being the lover of the ocean I am, I am going to do something with this. **

**BASICALLY, the fanfiction is about Mcfist realizing that he can lure the ninja into a trap underwater. Because Mcfist and Viceroy (well mostly Viceroy being the amazing person he is ;D) can easily make an underwater weapon or army of robots to lure the ninja. They think this will work because the ninja has no aquatic powers or abilities right? WRONG! That's where this story comes in. The Nomicon tries to warn Randy about this (the nomicon can see the future) but the lesson the Nomicon tries to teach him seems to ridiculous that he ignores it. YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT MORE, BUT I WILL GIVE YOU THIS.**

**RANDY**

**GETS**

**THE**

**ABILITY**

**TO**

**TURN**

**INTO**

**A**

**MERMAN**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS **

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D **

**LIKE TO SEE IN THIS FANFIC!**


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

**Third POV:**

"This is REALLY ironic for you isn't it ninja?", McFist sneered, "Being the one who's helpless."

The ninja painfully looked up at his captor. Anyone could tell he was in serious pain, even with the mask on. Chains wrapped around the boy's wrists, being much tighter than they should have been. Bindings wrapped around his hips, his arms, his tail, and (most painfully) his neck, keeping him tied to a tall wooden pole. The water around his body was tinted red with blood from the visible, deep cuts that ripped across his chest.

"McFist, your a complete idiot if you think your going to get away with this. What will everyone else think? The ninja suddenly disappears at the same time you go away to undergo your 'special project'. They aren't stupid. Someone will know it was you." The ninja's voice was raspy and weak, yet he did not fail to look menacing.

The glimmer in the boy's eyes was completely gone. The usual happy, energetic shine in the deep blue orbs was nowhere to be seen. A terrifying glare of hatred, of pain, of suffering and shame took its place.

"Put yourself in their shoes Ninja. I'm the most beloved man in town. The richest man for miles. Would YOU think a man like me would kill a hero?" Hannibal and the young boy stared at each other with pure hatred. The beloved gazillion-are smirked at this and chuckled to himself, resulting in Randy yanking the chains forward angrily.

"What's your problem anyway!?", his voice sounded hoarse and painful,

"Why do you want to know? You're just gonna die anyway." Hannibal boomed in laughter and raised up his hand, holding a control panel with a big red button in the middle. The ninja's eyes widened in fear with realization _Oh my god. _He screamed in panic.

"NO, DON'T!"

A bright light filled Randy's vision and then all he felt, was pain.


	3. Chapter 1

**AND THE CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY UPDATED! :D**

**THIRD POV (RANDY):**

*_BZZZZ BZZZZ* _Randy closed his eyes and groaned _Are you kidding me? _The teen turned to his best friend Howard, who was busy trying to hide a Mcfist pad under his desk. With not so good luck.

"HOWARD, ELECTRONICS AWAY!" The teacher smack his ruler against the board, making everyone jump. Howard looked up, groaned and started slipping it away, mumbling to himself.

"Stupid...retard shoob...busy...shoobtube cat...water skiing" was all Randy could make out. He raised an eyebrow and thought to himself _I'm not even gonna ask._

"Hey, I gotta take a ninja Nomicon, cover for me." Howard completely ignored him.

"Hey Mr. Lesser, can I go to the bathroom?" Randy asked.

"I don't know Cunningham, CAN you?" Mr. Lesser smirked at this joke receiving groans from his students.

"MAY I go to the bathroom?" Randy repeated, just wanting his teacher to let him out.

"Yeah ok, don't fall in." Mr. Lesser plopped himself into his chair and took a bite out of his Big Mac. _Man, he needs to lay off the burgers _Randy thought.

Randy walked out of the class and made his way to the boys bathroom with the Nomicon tucked under his jacket. He opened a stall and sat down. As soon as he opened the book he felt the familiar tugging sensation of his consciousness being sucked into the page and made the classic *AWOF* noise. He fell off the toilet and face planted into the stall door. His eyes were pure white, unfocused, and dazed.

Back in the class room, Howard (for the first time in days) actually payed his attention to his surroundings and noticed that Randy was gone. "Dammit, that shoob." Howard mumbled to to himself. He propped his head on his hand and began chewing on his pencil eraser.

**MEANWHILE IN THE NOMICON…**

The young teen closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands as he tumbled through the book. Pages ripped at the collision between his body and the paper, one after the other. Like always, this only happened for a few seconds, although it never ceased to leave him disoriented.

Randy landed on a page, with oceanic artwork, sand, and water on all three sides of him. He hadn't seen this page before, so the boy decided to take a look around. To him, it looked just like the beach just a couple miles from his school… _That's probably what it is too _he thought to himself.

"Sooo… what's goin on Nomicool? Let's make it quick I'm in the middle of a test." Randy crossed his arms and looked around for the usual floating words to appear. He heard a boiling sound coming from the left and turned his head. The water was bubbling up rapidly, as if it were on a stove.

The bubbles began to grow, reaching nearly 10 feet. Randy's eyes widened and he took a couple steps back, staring at the massive column of suds. The biggest one expanded even more, getting ready to pop. His hands flew up to his head, covering it from the boiling water.

_What the juice?! _he thought, the bubble popped and water sprayed down on the young boy. Thankfully, the water wasn't hot like Randy assumed. It was actually quite cool. He sighed in relief and put his arms down again, looking up. Writing was written in water where the bubble had popped.

"Swimming in dangerous waters, will often result in dangerous occurrences." Randy read to himself. _Well ok, no clue what that is _he thought. Randy tried to think _Well the swim team doesn't start till the spring… Nothing dangerous has exactly happened in a while…_

"Eh, I'll figure it out later." Randy smiled a toothy grin and the Nomicon buzzed angrily. The boy felt the familiar tingly feeling of being pulled out of the book. His body was jerked backwards with a brutal force and was sent flying through the pages once more. He screamed, even though he'd been through this a hundred times.

"GAH!" Randy swung his head back, hitting it on the toilet and landing on his butt. _Ugh, that's WONK! _He rubbed his head and grumbled to himself. He stood up and walked out of the stall, but he stopped in his tracks.

He stumbled forward, becoming dizzy, and losing his footing. He grabbed onto the sink in front of him and gripped the sides so tight his knuckles turned white. _W-what the juice... _Randy squeezed his eyes shut, becoming dizzier and dizzier. His stomach turned and caused him to begin feeling nauseated.

Was it just him or was the room getting hotter? Randy started breathing heavily while sweat formed on his face. He ripped off his shirt and turned on the sink. He soaked the shirt in the cool water then wrapped it around his neck like a towel. Right now, he would've done just about anything to try and cool himself.

Randy, still feeling dizzy, nauseous, and hot, gripped his hands even tighter on the sink as his head span. He switched off the sink, but the water kept flowing. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tried again. No go, the water was still pouring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sink next to him turn on on it's own.

Then the next one, and the one after that, then two more. Soon all of the sinks in the bathroom were spouting water. Randy took a couple, stumbling, steps back, but he fell against the stall door. He grabbed onto the top part to keep himself from falling. He heard the toilet inside flush.

Again, just like the sinks, after about 10 seconds every toilet was flushing. _W-what the fucking juice is happening?... _ He thought to himself. Out of nowhere, a jabbing pain formed in his neck. His body jerked and his hands clasped around his throat. The same jabbing pain spread to his gut and he bent downwards.

Then his legs gave out. Randy fell on the floor curled in a ball with his hands around his neck. The sinks began to overflow and water spilled onto the floor, wetting the boy's purple hair. He squeezed his eyes shut. Randy couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Make it stop, make it stop, PLEASE, just make it stop! _Randy screamed in his mind. Randy couldn't hear or see very clearly because of the pain, but he did hear his jeans ripping apart. As they ripped he became more and more confused. Then it happened.

The sinks stopped flowing. The toilets stopped flushing. The pain subsided. Everything was silent. Randy, still panting from it all, propped himself up on his elbows and looked up.

"Oh thank cheese..." he mumbled to himself. Something wasn't right though. He looked down at himself and stifled a scream. Now he knew why his jeans had ripped. Where his legs had once been was a huge-ass fish tail


	4. Chapter 2

**THIRD POV (RANDY):**

_WH-WHAT THE JUICE!? _Randy stared down at himself with wide eyes. The boy breathed heavily, sweat beaded on his forehead and an expression of panic and confusion.

In place of his legs was a bright red fish tail, black fins where his feet should be. Randy reached a hand down onto the tail with eyes full of awe, and oddly fear at the same time.

It felt scaly and wet, which was definitely not what the lower half of his body should feel like. _Is..is this some kind of.. what? _Randy's thoughts were confused and scattered.

The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that he felt pain in his lower back. Laying on the floor, Randy turned his head back as much as possible to see why.

He gasped at the sight and blinked in disbelief. Randy's spine had extended into a black fin, scaling down his back and all the way down to the bottom of his tail.

The pain in his back from laying on his fin was starting to get to him, so he flipped himself over and laid on his stomach. He put his hands to his temples and tried to think.

_I..I can't just sit here like this, someone will come in at some point. _Randy looked over into the stall he had just come out of and he saw his green hoodie on the ground with his phone in the left pocket.

He thrust his hands onto the tiles and tried his best to drag himself over to the stall. The only problem was that during the whole plumbing massacre, he had moved 15 feet away from it.

Randy was only moving about 2 inches per second, because his tail added about 25 pounds to his weight. _I just gotta call Howard.. _

He tried using his tail to help him move by scooting forward like a worm, but he only managed to slip and get a nasty cut on his chin.

After about 10 minutes of grunting effort, he made it. Randy sighed with relief and snatched his phone from the pocket. With trembling hands he clicked on his best friend's contact photo and sent a text.

-HOWARD! I'M IN THE BATHROOM AND I NEED HELP!-

Out of sheer luck, Howard replied immediately.

-Um...dude what exactly do you mean?-

Randy furrowed his eyebrows then looked at the text he had sent before. _Oh._

-No, no, not that, it's... I DON'T EVEN KNOW MAN I NEED HELP!-

Again, his friend had replied within seconds.

-Alright, this better not be a prank, Cunningham-

_Oh thank God_, Randy thought to himself. He sighed in relief, then glanced at his jacket. The Nomicon was sticking out, so he grabbed the book and opened it.

"Please Nomicon, help me out here, I have no idea what's going on." Randy told the book desperately.

Nothing happened, he wasn't sucked into the book. Randy looked down at the pages and they were completely blank. There was no japanese writing, no doodles, no nothing!

"Oh come on! Please?!" Randy practically screamed at the book, but was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

_Wonk! _Randy tried to squeeze himself into the stall, still on the ground. He curled his tail up and tried desperately to keep his fins from sticking out from under the door.

"Yo, Cunningham?" a familiar voice said.

Randy sighed in relief at the sound. _Thank cheese, it's just Howard,_ he thought. Randy reached up and opened the door, his tail stretching out.

"In here, buddy." Randy said dryly.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy. I hope you liked the chapter! :D**


	5. UPDATE! (Sorry XD)

**I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, BUT READ ANYWAYS. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**FIRST OF ALL, HOLY. CRAP**

**SOMEONE MADE FAN ART FOR THIS. I WAS ON INSTAGRAM LOOKING AT RC9GN STUFF AND I FOUND FAN ART FOR THIS FANFIC! IT WAS POSTED BY randyc4life ON INSTAGRAM. IT'S THE CUTEST DRAWING EVER AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY.**

**I THOUGHT PEOPLE HATED THIS STORY, (I PERSONALLY DO, IT KINDA SUCKS XD) BUT I'M GOING TO ACTUALLY TRY TO UPDATE SOON BECAUSE NOW I KNOW THERE'S A FEW PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY LIKE IT!**

**AND FOR THE ARTIST THAT MADE THAT FANART, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU. I'M FLIPPING OUT RIGHT NOW, IT WAS AMAZING AND IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! :D I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, PM ME IF YOU WANT, I'D LOVE TO TALK TO YOU!**

**SECOND OF ALL, THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER AGO, AND SINCE THEN I'VE IMPROVED A BIT AS A WRITER. SO HOPEFULLY, SINCE I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE NOW, THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE BETTER. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING MORE TO THIS AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT IT ACTUALLY GOT SOME RECOGNITION. **

**THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE BETTER. THINGS WON'T BE AS RUSHED, CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, THINGS WILL BE WORDED BETTER, PUNCTUATION WILL IMPROVE. **


	6. Chapter 3

**Howard's POV **

What the actual fuck…

Cunningham's hand pushed against the stall door and it swung open...but a fish tail flopped down onto the tiles. I stopped in my tracks and just stared...I had to deal with a lot of wonk ninja stuff before, but tHIS WAS NEVER MENTIONED.

Walking over to the stall, I groaned and tried to step in the driest spots possible. There was water EVERYWHERE. I didn't know why, and I don't think I wanted to know. At the time, I obviously blamed Cunningham. The shoob always got himself into these things and it was always ME who had to fix them. So, I peeked in the stall door ready to yell at him. But, something stopped the words coming out of my mouth.

The tail belonged to Randy. It was bright red, scaly, and long. There was a black fin that ran from his upper spine all the way down to the end of his tail. At the tip, there was also a black fin that fanned out, kind of like those swim flippers at the swim school, but weirder. For some reason, Cunningham was laying on his stomach. His head turned slowly just started grinning at me like a shoob.

"Heyyy buddy," Cunningham waved at me.

"WHAT THE FUCKING JUICE DID YOU DO?!," I yelled at him.

"IT WAS THE NOMICON I SWEAR!," He pointed angrily at the book. It started glowing and flashing a vibrant red color and making an angry buzzing sound...if a buzzing sound can be angry.

"Why the juice would it turn you into a fish?," I asked.

"HALF-FISH, and I don't know but if anyone sees me I'm sushi, so we need to ditch," Cunningham explained.

"Hehe...sushi," I chuckled...Cunningham just glared at me like I murdered his grandmother. After a moment of judgement I flew my hands up in the air.

"ALRIGHT! Sheesh, what do we do?," I asked angrily.

"You have to carry me through the back parking lot to Lake Larusso."

"Ew gross, no. I'm not touching your slimy ass," Giving him a disgusted look, I shook my head in response.

"How else am I supposed to get out of here, I can't walk!" His hands flew up in exasperation. Then, as if on cue, the lunch bell rang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!," We screamed in a panic. I grabbed Cunningham by hooking my arms under his and desperately tried to pull him into the toilet. I changed positions and tried to stuff his tail into the bowl.

"HOWARD WHAT THE JUICE, LET GO OF ME!," Cunningham squirmed out of the toilet and fell on top of me, his tail laying limp against my left leg.

"OH MY JUICE, YOU'RE SO SLIMEY," I squirmed out from beneath him and looked around in a panic. Spotting the Nomicon, I grabbed it and screamed at the cover.

"Listen up you little shoob, Cunningham's gonna be a tuna sandwich. If you don't get us out of here, then SO HELP ME-" The nomicon open and shot a blinding light into my face. I screamed and fell back, but I didn't land on the bathroom tile.

_**Time Lapse...**_

I woke up on the sand. I felt the grains in between my fingers and groggily opening up my eyes, I could see that the sun was still up, but it was lower in the sky. Looking around, I noticed that everything hurt. My head was spinning, my back was sore, and my arms and legs ached. Wincing, I looked to my left to see Cunningham.

_Oh wonk... _

He still had his tail, and he was laying in the sand like I was, except on his side. His tail looked dried out and I saw some spots where the scales were falling off. I didn't notice before, but he had gills on either side of his neck and those weren't looking too good either. The slits were shut closed and the scales scattered around were just as dry as the ones on his tail. Cunningham's face looked scarcely pale and I could see from here that he wasn't breathing right.

Despite the pain in my body, I shot up out of the sand and ran over to him. He looked even worse up close, dryer, more in pain.

"Cunningham…? Randy, can you hear me, buddy?!," I looked at him worriedly. His breath was so shallow. He faintly opened his eyes and groaned. Obviously, he could hear me, but talking wasn't going to happen.

"I'm going to put you in the water okay?" I hooked my arms under his and started to drag him towards the water. Honkin cheese, Cunningham weighs a TON I guess the tail must have added a couple pounds, because the last time I checked, Cunningham didn't weigh more than 125. Now, he had to weigh around 150. Getting him into the water was a little bit of a struggle, but I did it. I felt the water wash up against my ankles and start to fill my shoes. I didn't really care at the moment though. When your best friend is dying, going into the water with socks is the worst of your worries.

Eventually, Cunningham is in the water along with me. His tail is looking a little better, much less dry. The color is starting to return to his face too. Once I'm up to my knees in the water, I let go. Only then did I notice that Cunningham was fully conscious. He laid there on the sand, with his head and shoulders peaking out of the water.

"This is so weird." he looks back at his tail and flicks the tip of it on the water's surface.

"No shit sherlock." I couldn't stop myself from staring. Yes, I know it's a little weird to stare at your best friend's lower half, but I mean...I think the tail kind of gave me an excuse.

Cunningham and I are silent for a while. I can see that his gills are closed, but the scales look healthier along with the ones on his tail. His skin is normal again and he's obviously awake. That fucking shoob scared the cheese out of me. Honestly, I didn't know if he was going to die or not. I started to get mad. Cunningham was just examining his new tail.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!," I slapped him across the face. Cunningham looked up, looking utterly shocked.

"D-DUDE, WHAT DID I DO!?," He screamed back at me.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN FUCKTARD," I glared death beams at him. A few minutes past with another awkward silence. We just kind of stood...floated there for a bit. Cunningham moved his tail around a bit, testing it out. I stared, obviously making him uncomfortable. Oh well.

"So what now?" His question snaps me out of my daze.

I look at him and then down again. I shrug, "No idea."

A few more seconds pass, then I clear my throat. I clear my throat.

"So um...can you change back?"

"I don't know, probably. I'm not sure how though."

I nod. Then I get an idea. I start making my way towards the shore, wading through the water.

"Stay there," I gesture for Cunningham to stay in the water.

"Like I can go anywhere..." I hear him grumble.


End file.
